


ongniel: journey from now till the final december

by velviels



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One, Wanna-One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velviels/pseuds/velviels
Summary: fake ongniel stories from real ongniel moments





	ongniel: journey from now till the final december

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, June 16: Mnet's "Produce 101" finale. It was so heartbreaking. I didn't expect precious Jonghyun and Samuel to not get in? Although I'm salty, I want to congratulate the final top 11 members because every single one of them deserves it. My favorite couple is (obviously) ongniel and I plan to write about ongniel moments we will see in the future because THEY ARE IN THE SAME GROUP!! *confetti* This means ongniel in the same dorm, ongniel doing photo shoots together, and ongniel... *sighs* I'm trash. I'm going to add more ongniel moments every time real ones occur starting from NOW to the END of wanna-one.

Boa pauses one more time. It's painful. It's agonizing. It's hurting him to just stand there. He wanted to go. He wanted to walk across that strip of glowing runway. Cameras are whirling around his face, fifteen boys waited with strain, and the national producers were screaming. 

> I _want to debut._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~He had begged on his maboy video.
> 
> _I want to debut._  He had begged on the third elimination.
> 
> _I want to debut_. He had begged his fellow trainees as they agreed helplessly, the ability to do absolutely nothing.

Words that were quite blurry came out of Boa's mouth. A bunch of numbers, dragged out sentences. But it wasn't his  **name**. 

> "Congratulations, Fantagio's trainee Ong Seongwoo!"  _What. Did she just say **my** name?_

His knees are weak and he feels like falling to the ground. _Finally_. _I get to debut. Finally._

He could hear national producers- no, he can call them fans now -yell, "You deserve it! You worked so hard for this!" He feels like crying for joy. _Hard work and determination **does** pay off in the end._

But he still can't move. His fellow 101 contestants are smothering him and his head starts to melt into a mess. He's frozen and his body doesn't work. He's going to  _debut_. Was this real?

Hes being crowded with hugs and laughter but then one smile he sees hits him reality. Daniel is trying to make his way into the crowd of trainees. His laugh seems to be louder then all the other trainees combined. His eyes are saying, "you made it, darling. You made it." Seongwoo starts to jump up and down. "I'm going to debut!" He shouts.

He makes his way out of the crowd and hugs the trainee at the very front. Daniel.

> "I made it. I made it." Seongwoo is whispering in an excited tone.
> 
> "You did it. You did it, darling." Daniel is holding him so tight, speaking in a proud tone. They rock back and forth as he's holding him like he's the most precious thing in the world. It seems like hours till Daniel let's go.

He's walking across the strip of glowing runway, smiling wider than he had ever done before. He stops in front of the pyramid of seats. He turns to face the audience. He turns to see Daniel right across from him, clapping with eyes shining.

> "I want to thank God for letting me debut. I also want to thank all the national producers who cheered for me, and my family: mom, dad, and noona. Also everyone from Fantagio, the production team, Produce 101 writers and PD-nim-"

He's pretty sure he hears a, "DON'T THANK THAT SNAKE!" on the side.

> "-and the staff. Jeongmal, jeongmal, jinjja, wanjun [ **a/n:** they're all variations for the word "really" so I just put the romanized version] thank you."

He takes a pause, soaking in the achievement.

> Boa smiles, "Trainee Ong Seongwoo, I sincerely congratulate you on this achievement-"
> 
> "Can I say a bit more?" Seongwoo says, tears about to fall and a big smile on his face.
> 
> "You're not done?"
> 
> "I have one more thing to say." 
> 
> "Of course! Say everything you want to say."
> 
> _" I wanted to receive love from a lot of people and I wanted to be acknowledged as someone with charm and skill. But it feels like I am being acknowledged as someone with charm and skill so I am very happy. I will continue to work hard in the future. Thank you!_"

Across the strip of glowing runway, he sees Daniel mouth, "you made it, darling. You made it."

He made it. He really made it...  
and he could've never been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't bad! This is my first time posting on here after years of lurking and reading other people's amazing works. Also, Daniel's part will come next (still so proud of him for being first place). I also want to put out there that the translation was done by me, so I did not steal it. I can't wait to see what ongniel has in store for us in the future!


End file.
